1. Technical Field
The invention concerns an apparatus for the conceptioneering or configuration of a machine object which is represented by an object data model.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Complex technical products require a complicated and expensive development procedure. A large number of parameters, which can scarcely be readily managed by an individual engineer influence the product configuration which is to be optimized in regard to technical and economic aspects. As an example mention may be made of the conceptioneering and configuration of new aircraft.
The design process can be roughly divided into the following phases:
a) Conception Phase
In the conception phase for the design of a technical product, product concepts are defined, essential configurational parameters of the concepts are hardened into a provisional product design, feasibility studies are carried out, simulations of the product and various analytical methods are applied in order to test which product concept is worth the expense of further development. As an example of the development of a new passenger aircraft, in this phase for example fuselage and wing shapes are defined. The conception phase goes into a predesign phase in which predesigns of the product are developed with the methods of the conception phase.
b) Design Phase
Then more detailed designs of the product are developed in the design phase, three-dimensional test models are built or VR-models (VR is the abbreviation for virtual reality) are constructed and tested. That phase generally involves using CAD-systems (standing for computer aided design).
c) Configuration Phase
In the subsequent configuration phase details of the product are conceptioneered and planned. As an example of the development of a new passenger aircraft, in this phase the equipment and fittings of the passenger cabin are defined for a given buyer for the aircraft. In that procedure electronic catalogues are drawn up, drawings and documents are produced and interfaces are provided with a life cycle management. The life cycle management concerns is methods of planning and controlling a supply for the manufacturer of the product with the required components and spare parts as well as the provision of product-related services.
d) Documentation Phase
In the documentation phase which concludes the product development procedure the necessary technical publications are produced, the enterprise structures required for production are planned, structures are set up for supporting modifications on the product (retrofit support) and a lifecycle documentation is produced.
The present invention concerns development processes in the phases a), conception, or c), configuration.
Apparatuses with software integration platforms are known for support and aid for the conception phase, which integrate different software tools which are already available in order to speed up the conception process by an automated data exchange between those tools. Known software integration platforms are for example Isight (Release 9.0) or the web-supported product FIPER (Version 1.6).
The software platforms include an interface by way of which various software tools are integrated. Different interface types are known. The spectrum ranges from an application call with a file-supported communication for data exchange by way of network-like communication protocols, to tailor-made encoding of special application interfaces (API).
The disadvantage of such software integration platforms is that, with the integrated software tools, they also import their limitations and drawbacks. In addition such software integration platforms do not permit implementation of analysis methods which are to be newly created.
A second variant of known design systems for support for the conception phase is formed by what are known as KBE platforms. The term knowledge-based engineering (KBE) describes technologies for the definition and integration of engineering knowledge in product development. By means of KBE continuously recurring procedures can be expressed in rules which for example can be made available on an enterprise-wide basis. Such construction rules represent so-to-speak the expert knowledge of the enterprise.
Examples of KBE platforms with integrated CAD functionality are the products CATIA, Version 5 and UGS Knowledge Fusion. A disadvantage of both products is that the embedding of knowledge in the system is not effected in a unitary fashion. Depending of the respective specific context either rule-based definition techniques and checking mechanisms are used for activation of the rules, or script interfaces such as VisualBasic or C++ programming interfaces are made available. That differing knowledge implementation however can have the result that heterogeneous architectures which can be poorly scaled are created. Furthermore from just a low level of complexity of the methods and rules to be applied even software solutions produced have to be incorporated by means of an API. The integration of more complex methods and rules is possible only by means of a complicated and expensive software development procedure and remains so-to-speak “manual work”.
A further known product is “DesignSheet” from Rockwell Scientific. DesignSheet pursues the aim of analysis of conceptional designs. Such designs are defined by variables and boundary conditions (referred to as constraints). Algebraic equations which are symbolically defined at a user interface in DesignSheet are used as constraints. DesignSheet presupposes that equations are explicitly present or inputted in symbolic form and can be resolved symmetrically in accordance with each variable involved. That signifies a limitation on usability of DesignSheet because in practice constraints are frequently based on analysis functions which are implemented in a programming language. Furthermore functions define non-symmetrical, that is to say directed constraints (directed from input to output) so that resolution in accordance with the output of a function is simple but in accordance with the inputs it is difficult and is possible only numerically but not symbolically. DesignSheet is further limited to the analysis of conceptional designs.
A KBE application is also the subject-matter of WO 02/073473 A1 concerning an apparatus and a process for configuration of the interior of vessels, in particular aircraft. With that process, a user calls up a given type of aircraft and can then modify the configuration by way of symbolic inputs by means of a graphical user interface. In that respect the reliability of the modifications carried out is safeguarded in regard for example to requirements of government authorities by implemented monitoring processes and is displayed in a violation situation. A disadvantage of that apparatus is on the one hand its limitation to the task of configuration. On the other hand the apparatus limits the user to a fixed repertoire of predefined modification options in respect of a respective type of aircraft.
The technical object of the present invention is therefore that of providing an apparatus for the conceptioneering of a machine object, using an object data model in the form of an equation system which affords unitary embedding of engineering knowledge in the apparatus and allows it with a particularly high level of flexibility to use data models of machine components and objects as well as construction rules in the conceptioneering of different machine objects.
The apparatus according to the invention for the conceptioneering or configuration of a machine object using an object data model which for example can be represented by an equation system according to the invention. Preferred embodiments of the apparatus according to the invention are defined by the claims appended thereto.
The apparatus according to the invention for the conceptioneering, predesign and configuration of a machine object which is represented by an object data model has an object database which contains component objects in the form of component data models. A component object or component data model has in a simple form a parameter object or a plurality (in the context of this application to be interpreted in the sense of “multiplicity”) of parameter objects which can assume a numerical or a non-numerical parameter value from a respectively predetermined range of values. Numerical parameter values are for example numbers of the double or floating type or units-related values. Non-numerical parameter values are for example data structures of the array or string type, or discrete variables, for example of the integer type, but can also be formed by geometry objects or component objects themselves. A particularly preferred embodiment contains parameter objects in the form of units-related physical values. Component objects therefore encapsulate the component-specific engineering knowledge in respect of the parameters, in which respect in preferred embodiments in addition the relationships between the parameters are also detected by formula objects and the geometry of the component objects.
The object database of the apparatus according to the invention further includes functional objects. A respective functional object is adapted to form a predetermined link between two or more parameter objects of different component objects, to modify parameter values which are contained in a component object, to add a component object to the object data model and to set parameter values of the added component object or to remove a component object from the object data model. Accordingly in the apparatus according to the invention functional objects form design-strategic engineer know-how which drives the respective stage of a design procedure forward and analyses a product status which has been respectively achieved.
The modeling approach implemented by the separation according to the invention of component objects and functional objects permits a distinction to be drawn between boundary conditions, referred as constraints, within a component object (for example the value of a non-variable parameter object) and constraints existing between components. The former are acquired by the component objects themselves and the latter by the functional objects. That encapsulation has in particular the advantage that the modeling process can be of a substantially clearer nature. In addition encapsulation permits re-use of the component objects in various machine objects and also in different technical systems such as for example different types of aircraft. That considerably increases the design configuration freedom on the part of the user and releases the tie to respective fixedly predetermined systems as is known from WO 02/073473 A1 in the form of aircraft interior designs which are fixedly related to a type of aircraft (aircraft interior design, abbreviated to AIC).
The apparatus according to the invention further includes a model formation unit which is connected to the object database and which is adapted in response to the input of a corresponding instruction to produce a component object instance of a component object contained in the object database or a functional object instance of a functional object contained in the object database and add same to an object data model. In addition the model formation unit is adapted in response to the input of an instruction for linking different component objects together or component objects to functional objects to correspondingly modify the object data model and in response to the input of a corresponding instruction to characterize a parameter object as an input parameter or output parameter of a resolution process. By using the model formation unit, the user of the apparatus according to the invention can generate an object data model, in which respect access is had to the component and functional objects formed by the object database.
In addition the apparatus according to the invention includes an execution unit which is connected to the model formation unit and to the object database and which is adapted in response to the input of a corresponding execution instruction to execute a functional object instance contained in the object data model with modification, addition or cancellation of object components, which are linked thereto, of the object data model.
The apparatus according to the invention is in a position, by executing suitably defined functional objects, to analyze, supplement or modify a current design stage of an object data model. The above-mentioned advantages of the object structures according to the invention in the object database make it possible to automatically research the range extending in a respective design stage of alternative designs, with the execution of functional objects, for determining a respectively suitable design.